Vadászok
by Yarala
Summary: Levi egy küldetés alkalmával súlyosan megsérül, Erennek kell visszavinnie a Falhoz. Kiderül, hogy egy gyilkos tizedeli azokat a katonákat, akik túl közel jutottak egy nagy titok felfedéséhez. Levi is célpont lesz, így menekülés közben a csapatával még a gyilkost is el kéne kapniuk. Vajon a seregből lett valaki áruló?
1. Chapter 1

**Helló! Ezúttal egy Attack on Titan fanficet írok :D. Nem vagyok profi, és a történet is néhol értelmetlennek tűnhet, de ezen próbálok javítani. Lehet egy enyhe shounen-ai beütése.**

* * *

Eren mindig is csodásnak tartotta a manőver felszerelést. Imádott a fák között suhanni és semmi mással nem törődni. A nyugalmát csak néhány titán tudta háborgatni. De szerencsére még egyel sem találkoztak, amióta elhagyták a Rosa Falat. A falon kívül voltak, mégis biztonságban érezte magát, mert vele volt az a katona, akire a legjobban felnézett. Csak ketten voltak ezen a küldetésen. Egy járvány tört ki az egyik városban, és csak a Shina fal területén volt olyan növény, ami elvileg az orvosság lenne rá. Levi csapata volt a legközelebb a városhoz, ezért őket küldték a küldetésre. A hadnagy pedig nem akart sok embert magával vinni, és csak Erent választotta. A fiú hálás is volt érte, így legalább nem volt akkora bezártság érzete. Azt viszont nem tudta, miért jöttek lovak nélkül. A hadnagy azt mondta, csak szednek pár növényt, aztán már vissza is mennek. Igaz, ez nem jelentette azt, hogy veszélytelen volt.

\- Hadnagy, meddig megyünk még? – kérdezte Eren.

\- Majd szólni fogok, ha megállunk, Jaeger. – mondta nyersen Levi.

Eren morcosan előre fordult. A hadnagya soha nem közölt vele semmit és ezt utálta. Akármennyire is tisztelte Levit, legalább annyira utálta a személyiségét is. Levi makacs, és eltökélt volt, nulla humorérzékkel… és Eren még sorolhatta volna a rossz tulajdonságait.

Az egyik hatalmas fa mögül egy titán bukkant ki és elkapta Erent. A fiú kétségbeesetten kirántotta a kardját, hogy kiszabaduljon, de alig tudta megmozdítani a karját. A titán a szájához kezdte emelni.

Levi rezzenéstelen arccal a segítségére sietett. Amikor egy másik, sokkal kisebb titán ugrott fel alatta, és félig bekapta. Nem nyelte le rögtön, csámcsogott rajta. Levi felkiáltott fájdalmában és kirántotta a pengéit. Eren eközben kivágta magát a titán kezéből és lecsapott a nyakszirtjére. A titán összeesett és a halott teste szinte rögtön párologni kezdett. Eren a másik titán mögé került és azt is megölte. Levi kiesett a szájából és csurom véresen a földre zuhant.

Eren a földre szállt és az ölébe vette Levi fejét.

\- Jaeger… - nyögött fel a hadnagy.

\- Levi, tarts ki, mindjárt segítek…

Eren szétgombolta a fekete hajú ingjét és elborzadva nézett végig a hadnagy testén. A gyomránál mélyen látszódtak a titán harapásai. Ha Levi nem lenne ilyen makacs, már biztos belehalt volna.

Eren körbenézett a hatalmas fák között. Olyan helyet keresett, ahol viszonylag biztonságban lehetnek egy titántámadáskor. Az egyik fa tövében meg is látott egy üreget. Valamilyen állat áshatta ki, elég nagy volt, hogy ketten bemenjenek, de egy titán keze nem férhetett be. Eren belekarolt Levibe és behúzta az üregbe. Bent félhomály volt, bár Eren mindent tisztán látott. Hiába, az alakváltó képességei…

\- Jaeger… csak ott fogsz ülni?- nyögött fel Levi.

\- Máris, hadnagy! – mondta rögtön Eren és tüstént tépett az ingjéből néhány csíkot kötszerként.

Ahogy a fiú a felettese sebeit próbálta minél biztosabban bekötözni, Levi küzdött az ébren maradásért. Eren, a mikor végzett, végignézett a munkáján.

\- Jaeger, a lábam…

Eren tekintete Levi lábára tévedt. Csak most vette észre, hogy a nadrágja több helyen is szakadt volt, és onnét is szivárgott a vér. Biztos az eséstől, amikor kiesett a titán szájából. Járni biztos nem tud majd egy darabig. Tépett az ingéből még néhány csíkot, aztán a hadnagy lábát is legjobb tudása szerint ellátta.

\- Jaeger… az egyik fa mellett voltak a növények…

\- Amiket kerestünk?

\- Ja.

\- Akkor szerzek néhányat. – indult a kijárat felé Eren –Addig ne mozdulj.

\- Hülyéskedsz? – horkant fel a hadnagy.

\- B- Bocsánat. – motyogta Eren és kilépett az erdőbe.

Miközben az övébe tűzködte a leszedett növényeket, azon gondolkodott, hogy mi a fenéért nem lóval jöttek. Egyáltalán mit kéne most tennie? Visszatérni a fal mögé és segítséget hívni? Erwin biztos megmentené a legerősebb katonát… vagy Levivel együtt kéne visszamennie? Ez ugyan kockázatosabb.

Nemsokára visszatért Levihez. A felettese időközben nyugtalan álomba merült. Eren úgy döntött egyelőre nem háborgatja. A hátára feküdt és kinyújtózkodott.

\- Áh, a harc fárasztó!

Eren gondolatai messze jártak. A falon belül, és Shiganshinában, a rejtélyes pincéjüknél. Addig bambult, amíg arra nem lett figyelmes, hogy Levi egészen hozzábújt. Megijedt, aztán lassan nyugtatta magát. A hadnagy nincs magánál. Lehet, hogy lázálma van, fázik, vagy ilyesmi…

Egy ideig figyelte Levi fel- és lesüllyedő mellkasát, aztán ő maga is elaludt.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren úgy ébredt, hogy időközben átölelte a hadnagyot, és Levi is még hozzábújt. Csendben nézte Levi nyugodt, és békés arcát. Amikor aludt, valahogy nem látszott sem unottnak, sem vérengző fenevadnak. Eren szerint túl nyugodt is volt. Mintha már halott lenne. A barna hajúban megállt az ütő. Levi… a legerősebb katona… nem lehet halott!

\- Levi, Levi, Levi! Ébredj! – kiáltotta Eren.

Levi nem mozdult, de valami mégis megváltozott. Az arca már nem volt nyugodt. Mintha a lelki, és testi fájdalmai tükröződtek volna rajta. Eren megnyugodott valamennyire. Felült és egy hangra lett figyelmes. Átölelte a gyomrát és káromkodott magában egy sort.

\- Mégis mennyi ideig aludhattam, ha ilyen éhes vagyok? Még ételt sem hoztunk magunkkal…

Levi ökölbe szorította a kezét és lassan kinyitotta a fél szemét. Unott tekintetét Eren már nem is furcsállta.

\- Hadnagy, mit tegyek? – kérdezte Eren.

\- Megvannak a növények, ugye? Akkor menjünk vissza a fal mögé.

\- De hogyan?

\- Jaeger, mit nem értesz? Visszasétálunk.

\- De hadnagy, nem hiszem, hogy…

Levi nem figyelt rá, négykézláb kimászott az üregből és a fa kérgébe kapaszkodva felállt. Eren gyorsan utána sietett. Levit kiverte a víz, és a barna hajú látta, hogy nagy erő kell a felettesének ahhoz, hogy ne mutasson fájdalmat. A fekete hajú tett pár lépést a fa mellett rogyadozó térdekkel, aztán összeesett.

Eren elkapta, mielőtt a földre esett volna. Felvette a hátára és futni kezdett.

\- Hülye hadnagy… - motyogta.

\- Ezért még félholtra verlek, Jaeger. – mondta halkan Levi.

Eren nem igazán foglalkozott Levi fenyegetésével, bár sejtette, hogy nem fogja elfelejteni az ígéretét. A futása egyre lassult és pár perc múlva már csak botorkált. Levi súlya is visszahúzta és fáradt is volt egy kicsit. Továbbá a hadnagy egyre jobban ellazította az izmait, csak néha markolta meg szorosan Eren köpenyét. A légzése nehézzé vált és Eren úgy érezte, mintha bármelyik pillanatban leeshetne a hátáról.

\- Jól vagy, Levi? – fordította hátra a fejét Eren.

\- Komolyan kérded? – motyogta lehunyt szemmel Levi.

\- Csak gondoltam udvarias leszek, elnézést! – kiáltotta idegesen Eren – Segíteni akarok!

\- Akkor… húzz bele kicsit…

A barna hajú újra nekiiramodott, de most sem futott gyorsan nagy távot. Levi egyre nehezebbnek tűnt. Pedig olyan kicsi…

\- Jaeger… álljunk meg… - kérte Levi.

Eren lelassított és letette Levit egy fatörzshöz döntve. A hadnagy kötései átvéreztek és az arca hamuszürke volt. Nem tett jót neki az utazás. De most már nemigen fordulhatnak vissza. Levi sem hagyná.

Levi valóban nem érezte magát még ilyen pocsékul. Nem szokott megsérülni, a legjobb titánölő katona volt. És pont Erennel kell itt lennie. Miért nem hozta inkább Hanjit?

A hadnagy hátradöntötte a fejét és becsukta a szemét. Csak azt érezte, ahogy Eren megpróbálja kicserélni a kötéseit. Egyébként minden érzéke lassan elhagyta. Mintha menten elájult volna. Levi ökölbe szorította a kezét, és küzdött, hogy tudatánál maradjon. A körmei a tenyerébe vájódtak, és a fájdalomtól sikerült egy kicsit magához térnie. A másik kezét a földre tette. A koszon kívül, (amiből már elege volt) finom dobogást is érzett. Kipattantak a szemei és Erenre nézett.

\- Jaeger, csatára készülj! – adta ki a parancsot.

\- De hadnagy, mégis merről és…?

\- Vagy felkészülsz, vagy itt hagysz, dönthetsz. – mondta nyersen Levi.

\- Nem hagylak itt. – mondta határozottan Eren és előhúzta a pengéit.

Eren megpróbálta felvenni Levit, hogy biztonságosabb magasságba vigye. A hadnagy felnyögött, ahogy megmozdította. Az alakváltó felhúzta magukat egy magasan lévő ágra, aztán a titán mögé került, és lecsapott a nyakszirtjére.

Amikor visszament a fára, a hadnagyot a hátán fekve találta, zihálva. Mellé térdelt, és ijedten megrázta a vállát. Az apja orvos volt, tanult is tőle pár dolgot, de Levi egészen más tészta volt. Levi nem egy közönséges ember. Ő a legerősebb katona.

\- Levi, nézz rám!

\- Mi az, már megint? – nézett rá fáradtan a hadnagy.

Eren elgondolkodott. Mit kéne mondania? A hadnagy nem volt sem feldúlt, sem dühös. Nincs szükség rá, hogy nyugtatgassa. Valószínűleg, ha értelmetlen beszédbe kezdene, azonnal kapna egy pofont.

\- Jaeger!

\- Igenis!

\- Induljunk a fal mögé!

\- Rendben, kapaszkodj belém, most repülünk!

\- Messze vagyunk, Jaeger…

Eren nem figyelt rá. Levi átkarolta a nyakát, és erősen kapaszkodott, amikor Eren elugrott.

Jó húsz percig suhantak a fák között. Egyszer csak Eren már nem érezte Levi súlyát. Hátrapillantott. A hadnagy valószínűleg elájult, és most lefelé zuhant. Eren villámgyorsan megfordult, és megpróbálta elkapni Levit. Ám nem tudott mozdulni. Hiába nyomkodta a pengéje kallantyúit, a gáz elfogyott. Így ő is csak lefelé zuhant. _„Ez eleve rossz ötlet volt!"_ szidta magát a barna hajú.

Néhány kiáltással és bukfenccel Eren földet ért. Pár káromkodás után talpra állt, és Levihez indult szapora léptekkel. Levi sérült lába természetellenes pozícióban volt. Miután Eren nem tudta Levit magához téríteni, megállapította, hogy a hadnagy lába eltörött. Készített egy rögtönzött sínt, és kicserélte a saját gáztartályait Leviéval.

Eren az alakváltásra gondolt. Hogyan máshogy menthetné meg Levit?

\- Eren… - nyögött fel Levi.

\- Hadnagy! – hajolt a felettese fölé Eren. Meglepte, hogy a keresztnevén szólítja.

\- Siessünk…

\- De, ha mozgatlak…

\- Csak induljunk már! – nyújtotta felé a kezét Levi, hogy húzza fel.

\- Így meghalsz, mire a falhoz érünk!

\- Tudom, siessünk… de Jaeger, ha meghalnék… azonnal hagyj ott…

Eren meglepődött, hogy Levi ilyen hidegvérrel beszél a haláláról. Aztán a szájához kezdte emelni a kezét. Levi rájött mit akar a kölyök.

\- Ne tedd, Jaeger! Ha elveszted az irányítást, kivégeznek!

\- A katonák mindig kockáztatják az életüket. – vigyorodott el Eren, és beleharapott a kezébe.

Levi tágra nyitott szemmel feltolta magát és figyelte Eren átalakulását. A barna hajú fiúból egy barna hajú, 30 méteres titán lett. Felüvöltött, ahogy az átalakulás befejeződött, majd izzó szemével Levi-ra nézett.

A hadnagy hátrébb húzta magát a karjaival. A titán keze kinyúlt, és megfogta Levit. A hadnagy nem érezte a fogást se nem szorosnak, se nem féltőnek. Vajon Eren észnél van?


	3. Chapter 3

Eren titánja az arca elé emelte Levit. A hadnagynak már nem volt közönyös arca. Inkább… mintha egy kicsit tartott volna Erentől. Várta, mi lesz a titán következő lépése.

Eren semmi rosszat nem tett Levi-al. Egyszerűen a kezébe fogta, és futni kezdett.

Elég nagy távot megtettek. Levinak ködösülni kezdett a látása. Elsuhanó fákat látott, és néha egy-egy titánt. Csak remélni merte, hogy Eren nem vadul meg.

A titán csak futott vele előre. Tudta, hogy a fák egészen a falig elnyúlnak. A fal pedig nem volt már messze. Lenézett a kezére. Próbálta nem összerázni a hadnagyot, de a hamuszürke arca, és az ájulása azt bizonyította, csak rontott a helyzeten.

Aztán, ahogy magát próbálta nyugtatni, megpillantotta maga előtt a nagy kőfalat. Megállt előtte, és felordított.

Néhány őr lenézett, maguk közt beszéltek valamit, aztán mentek tovább. Eren újra ordított. Az őrök újra lenéztek. Eren felnyújtotta a karját és kinyitotta a tenyerét. A katonák ijedten térdeltek a fal szélére, és Hanji után kiabáltak. A tudós meg is érkezett.

Felcsillant a szeme, ahogy meglátta Eren titán formáját, aztán aggódva pillantott a csupa vér Levira. Leugrott a falról, Eren vállára.

\- Hé Eren. – köszönt a lány – Most elviszem Levit, aztán kiszedlek a titán testből.

A titán bólintott. Hanji újra elugrott, megragadta a hadnagyot és felrepült vele a falra. Aztán visszaszállt Erenre, és bevágott a nyakszirtjébe. A titán test összecsuklott, és Hanji kihúzta a szintén ájult Erent.

* * *

\- Eren, Eren!

Eren kinyitotta a szemét. Hanji arcát látta. Talán túl közel magához. Megijedt, lefejelte a lányt, aztán majdnem leesett az ágyról.

\- Nyugi, a bázison vagy.

Eren végignézett magán. Egyik végtagja sem hiányzott. Ez azért jó jel, nem? De… hol van a hadnagy?

\- Hol van Levi? – kérdezte Eren.

\- A másik szobában. – biccentett az ajtó felé Hanji – Kritikus az állapota, de, ha engem kérdezel, túléli, bár még nem láttam, hogy Levi megsérült volna.

\- Láthatom?

\- Hogyne! Amúgy Eren, a titánformád megint elképesztő volt! Azok a fogak, és a…

Hanji hatalmas lelkesedéssel mesélt, miközben Eren felkelt, és a másik szoba felé indult, a lánnyal a nyomában.

Levi szobája fehér kórházi szobának tűnt elsőre. Bár Eren azt sem tudta, hol vannak. Levi a szoba végében feküdt, a takarója állig felhúzva, és azon kívül, hogy a mellkasa fel- és lesüllyedt, semmi életjelet nem adott magáról. Mellette Erwin parancsnok ült a lábára támaszkodva. Erenék érkezésére felállt.

\- Azóta nem mozdul, amióta visszahoztad, Eren.

\- Sajnálom. Fel kellett vennem a titánformám. – sütötte le a szemét a fiú.

\- Nekem nem baj. – mosolyodott el a parancsnok – Akár megoldhatom, hogy ne derüljön ki ez a kis kalandod. Hálás vagyok, amiért visszahoztad Rivaille-t.

\- Ha ezt a hadnagy hallaná… - nevetett halkan Hanji. Levi utálta, ha Rivaille-nek hívják.

\- Nekem most még van egy kis elintéznivalóm. Szép napot! –intett Erwin, és mosolyogva kiment a szobából.

Eren lehuppant a parancsnok megüresedett székére.

\- Amúgy Eren – folytatta Hanji – megtaláltuk nálad a gyógyfüveket, bár elég forróak voltak a gőz miatt… De mindenki meggyógyult a városban.

\- Akkor végül is sikerült. – mosolyodott el Eren.

\- Azt viszont nem értem, miért nem lovakkal mentetek?

\- Én sem tudom. – rázta meg a fejét Eren.

\- Akkora hülye ez a Levi… - mondta Hanji, intett Erennek, majd kiment a szobából.

A barna hajú kettesben maradt a hadnaggyal. Egy ideig nézte Levi nyugodt arcát, aztán jobban körülnézett a szobában. Ez biztos, hogy nem Levi szobája volt, következtetve a szemközti sarokban lógó pókhálóból. A hadnagy ágya mellett egy ablak volt. Eren pont kilátott rajta. Még azt sem nézte meg, hol vannak. Bár… a Felderítő Egység egyik kastélyának látszott. Odakint sütött a nap, és a szél lágyan borzolta a zöld füvet. Néhány katona kint gyakorlatozott, de mást nem látott.

\- Hanji azt mondta Levi kritikus állapotban van… - motyogta Eren – Vajon Erwin ezért volt vele?

Eren felkapta a fejét. Ő féltékeny lenne a parancsnokra? Dehogy! Levi a legerősebb katona, persze, hogy mindenki aggódik érte. A parancsnok nem akarja elveszteni a legjobb emberét. Eren talán máshogy gondolta. Eren, már úgy érezte, Levi nem csak az az erős katona, aki szabadidejében megveri, mert nem takarított ki. Talán… már a barátja volt. Igaz is, eddig még soha nem látta Levit gyengének. A hadnagy mindig erős volt. De amikor megsérül…

\- Az én hibám…

Eren az ágy felé kapta a fejét. Az előbb a hadnagy tényleg megszólalt?

\- Isabel… Farlan…

\- Levi hadnagy? – hajolt fölé Eren.

\- Nem kellett volna otthagynom titeket…

Eren visszahőkölt, ahogy meglátott a hadnagy arcán egy könnycseppet. Ki Isabel? És ki Farlan? Még soha nem hallott róluk. Talán a hadnagy családja? Nem… akkor talán nem a keresztnevükön szólítaná őket.

\- Sajnálom… nem tudtalak megvédeni titeket… - zokogott álmába Levi.

Eren félresöpörte Levi arcából a hajtincseit, majd letörölte a könnyeit. Isabelnek és Farlannak mindenképp utánajár. Az biztos, hogy Levi most olyat mutatott neki akaratlanul is, amit lehet, hogy csak Erwin, esetleg Hanji ismer. A hadnagy szenvedő oldala.

Annyira elkalandozott, hogy észre sem vette, a keze a hadnagy vállán maradt. Most lágyan végigsimított Levi újra nyugodt arcán. Aztán újra megpihent a vállán.

\- Nem kell a babusgatás. – nyögött fel Levi.

Eren nem válaszolt. A hadnagy bizonyára álmában beszél.

\- Jaeger… hozzád beszélek…

Eren visszarántotta a kezét, és ijedten nézett Levira. Levi kinyitotta a szemét, és közönyösen, vagy inkább kicsit szigorúan nézett a beosztottjára.

\- M-Mióta vagy ébren?

\- Nem régóta.

Levi megpróbált felülni, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy kifárasztotta magát és visszaesett az ágyra.

\- Fenébe… - morogta.

Eren segített neki felülni, és kitámasztotta egy párnával. Levi biccentett köszönetképpen.

\- Hogy vagy?

\- Életveszélyben, barom. – ezzel behúzott egyet Erennek.

\- Hé! Ezt meg miért? – kérdezte dühösen.

\- Megígértem, hogy félholtra verlek. – sziszegte a hadnagy – Egyelőre ennyi telik tőlem. Készülj a legrosszabbra, kölyök.

\- D-De miért?!

\- Nem úszhatod meg, hogy engedély nélkül a hátadra vettél. És… gyengének láttál. – fordította el a szemét.

\- Mindenkinek van egy gyenge oldala…

Levi összeszorított fogakkal hallgatott.

\- Lehet egy kérdésem? – kérdezte Eren.

\- Megvolt.

\- Kicsoda Isabel és Farlan?

Levi nem nézett Erenre, maga mellé meredt.

\- Tch.

Ezzel visszafeküdt és elfordult Erentől, ezzel még jobban összezavarva a fiút. Mi a fenéért nem akar beszélni Levi?

* * *

 **Tudom, tudom! Mindenki tudja, hogy ki Isabel és Farlan, de mivel Eren nem, úgy gondoltam róluk is szó lehet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eren, amikor látta, hogy a hadnagy visszaaludt, felállt, és nyújtózkodott. Megéhezett. Keres valakit, aztán körbekérdez Isabel és Farlan után is.

Az ajtóból még visszanézett Levira, majd kilépett a folyosóra. Elindult, és egyre ismerősebbé vált a kastély. Hamar megtalálta a konyhát, Petrával együtt. Miután kapott egy adag ételt, leült a lány mellé.

\- Hogy van a hadnagy? – kérdezte Petra.

\- Hm, már jobban. Az előbb ébren volt. – mondta Eren, miközben a kenyerén csámcsogott.

\- Hála az égnek. – sóhajtotta a lány.

\- Hé, Petra, tudod ki az az Isabel?

Petra elgondolkodott.

\- Isabel Magnolia?

\- Nem tudom, mi a teljes neve.

\- Hát, ha róla van szó, én nem találkoztam vele. De kering róla néhány pletyka, itt, Levi osztagában. – vette halkabbra a hangját – Azt már tudod, hogy Levi valósággal az alvilágból került a Felderítő Egységbe. Állítólag, amikor Erwin elhozta, vele volt Isabel, és még valaki.

\- Farlan volt a neve? - csapott le az információra Eren.

\- Azt hiszem… már nem nagyon emlékszem.

\- Mi lett velük?

\- Nem tudom. – rázta a fejét Petra – Azt hallottam, Levi legjobb barátai voltak, de ennyi.

Erent meglepte, amit megtudott. Levi-nak voltak barátai? Ráadásul legjobb barátai? Ha valahogy elő tudná keríteni őket, a hadnagy biztos örülne… ha egyáltalán tud olyat.

\- Hé, Petra, tudnál segíteni a lovaknál? – nézett be az ajtón Erd.

\- Persze, megyek! Szia, Eren! – integetett a lány, majd kiment.

Eren a gondolataiba merülve fejezte be az ebédjét, a hadnagy szobája felé indult. Isabel, Farlan. Farlan, Isabel. Csak ez a két név visszhangzott a fejében. Meg kell tudnia, kik ők, és hol vannak. Halottak nem lehetnek, Levi a legerősebb, a csapata elit katonákból áll. Isabel és Farlan is biztos ügyesek.

A hadnagy még ágyban volt, ami meg is lepte Erent. A hadnagyot ismerve, már rég Hanjival, vagy a parancsnokkal pattogna, esetleg összeszidta volna Erent.

\- Visszajöttem, Levi. – jelentette be, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Nem volt válasz. Eren leült a székre Levi mellé. Semmi új nem volt a hadnagy arcán, talán csak nehezebben vette a levegőt. Eren Levi homlokára tette a kezét. Forró. Mikor lett ilyen meleg?

A barna hozott egy nedves ruhát, és Levi homlokára tette. Ez nagyon magas láz volt. Túl magas. Erennek átfutott az agyán, hogy szól valakinek, de nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy otthagyja a felettesét. Egyszerűen nem tudta.

Pár óra múlva a hadnagy halkan felnyögött. Eren ránézett fáradt szemeivel.

\- Eren… mégis mióta vagy itt?

\- Uram, nem tudom pontosan.

\- Mondtam, hogy hagyj békén.

\- De Levi…

\- Csak hagyj. – fordult Levi a fal felé.

Eren csendben nézte.

\- Mi lett Isabellel és Farlannal?

Miután ezt kimondta, a szájára tapasztotta a kezét. Csak kicsúszott.

\- Hogy velük? – kérdezett vissza Levi, nem fordulva meg – Meghaltak, Eren. Az első felfedezőutunkon.

Eren hallgatott. Azt hitte, Levi társai a legjobbak. Igaz, azt már megtanulta a seregnél, hogy bárki bármikor meghalhat. Nincs rá garancia, hogy akár Levi is túléli.

\- Farlant kettéharapta egy titán – folytatta Levi – engem is ugyanott harapott meg egy, mint őt. Isabelnek csak a leesett fejét láttam.

A barna hajú még mindig nem mondott semmit. Amit a hadnagy mondott, szörnyű volt! Át tudta érezni Levi fájdalmát. De valahogy, egy ilyen erős ember szájából más volt hallani ilyet. Talán… szívszorító. Ez a legjobb szó rá.

\- Sajnálom. – mondta végül.

\- Miért, Eren? Elmentek. Már nincs mit sajnálni.

\- Én, azt hiszem… téged sajnállak.

\- Semmi szükségem rá. – horkant fel Levi – Amúgy is az volt a feladatunk, hogy öljük meg Erwint…

Eren kikerekedett szemekkel nézte. Ezt miért mondja el neki?

\- Á mindegy, sötét egy korszakom volt az…

\- Ezt miért mondod el nekem?

\- Fogalmam sincs… talán mert megkérdezted.

Levi nem beszélt többet. Eren a gondolataiba merülve ült egy darabig, amíg fel nem figyelt a nagy csöndre. Levi bizonyára elaludt. Csak most vette észre, hogy ő is milyen fáradt. Nyújtózkodott és felállt.

\- Én most alszom egy kicsit. – mondta halkan – Jó pihenést, Levi.

A hadnagy halkan morgott valamit, amiből kiderült, hogy mégsem szundított el. Eren elmosolyodott és kiment a szobából.

Levi még mindig a fal felé fordult. Fáradt volt, de már elege lett a folytonos fekvésből. Sajnos járni nem tudott. Feltolta magát ülő helyzetbe és hátradöntötte a fejét. Utálta, hogy mindenki gyengének látja. Főleg Eren előtt nem akart gyengeséget mutatni. A kölyöknek még sokat kell fejlődnie. Ha így látja a felettesét…

\- Mesélj, mit tudsz arról a sötét pletykáról?

Valaki beszélgetett az ablaka alatt. Levi szobája az első emeleten volt, így mindent tisztán hallott. Igaz, nem annyira érdekelte.

\- Állítólag egy gyilkos vadászik az olyan tisztekre, akik veszélyesek lehetnek egy nagy titok leleplezésében.

\- Milyen titok?

\- Azért titok, mert senki nem tudja. De nagyon nem akarják, hogy kiderüljön. Eddig öt katonát ölt meg. Kettőt a Katonai Rendőrségből, egyet a Faljavítóktól, és hármat a Felderítőktől.

\- Mit tudhatnak ezek a felderítők, amiért főleg őket vadásszák?

\- Nem tudom. Mindenestre, akik közel járnak a megfejtéshez, azokat megöli.

\- Vajon ki lehet a következő?

\- Nem tudni. Akármikor, még fényes nappal is lecsaphat. Addig nem szemel ki új áldozatot, amíg az aktuális életben van. Haláláig üldözi.

\- Remélem nem ránk vetett most szemet…

\- Ki tudja?

A hangok elhalkultak. Erről a gyilkosról senki nem szólt Levi-nak. Ez idegesítette. Ha Erwin eljön hozzá, majd jól kifaggatja. Ha eljön… Levi szemei lecsukódtak, és magával rántották a férfit egy nyugtalan alvásba.


	5. Chapter 5

Amikor Levi felébredt, egy nyugtalan érzés kerítette hatalmába. Mintha valaki figyelte volna. Hol van Eren? Tényleg, azt mondta, elmegy aludni. Nem volt senki a szobában. Levi megtanulta, ha rossz érzése támad, nem szabad figyelmen kívül hagynia. Mozdulatlanul feküdt és várt.

Kis idő múlva halk lépteket hallott a folyosóról. Eren az? Nem… a kölyök nem ilyen puhán lépked. Levi szeme az ajtóra tapadt. A léptek elhaladtak az ajtaja előtt, majd teljesen eltűntek. Sóhajtott és a plafonra meredt.

Csakhogy, amit látott, az nem a fehér plafon volt. Egy fekete ruhás, maszkos ember nézett rá fejjel lefelé. Az alak az övéhez nyúlt és kihúzott egy kicsi tőrt. Látta, hogy Levi figyeli a mozdulatait. Ezután elugrott, egyenesen a hadnagy felé. Levi ugyanabban a pillanatban legurult az ágyról. A maszkos hirtelen irányt váltott és újra támadt, Levi megragadta az éjjeliszekrényen lévő kancsó vizet, és a támadója arcához vágta.

Ezzel nyert egy kis időt. Megkapaszkodott a szekrényben és talpra állt. A sérülései nagyon fájtak, de akkor kezdődött az igazi kínzás, amikor ránehezedett a törött lábára. Felkiáltott, aztán összeszorított fogakkal, és a különböző tárgyakba kapaszkodva futni próbált.

Kivágta az ajtót és már kilépett volna, amikor meglátta a tőrt az arca előtt. Levi nem félt. Mindig csak a túlélés reménye hajtotta. Most sem volt másképp. Élni akart. Ezért küzdött. Ellökte maga elől a tőrt, ami így végigvágta a tenyerét, de nem igazán érdekelte. Az ép lábán megpördült és behúzott a támadónak, aztán kilépett az ajtón és a falba kapaszkodva újra távolodni kezdett. Egyedül nem tudná most legyőzni.

Ekkor pillantotta meg a felé tartó Erent és Jeant. A két fiú nem meglepő módon, valamin veszekedett.

Amint Eren észrevette a hadnagyot, futásnak eredt felé. Jean meg utána. Pont jókor, a folyosó másik végén feltűnt Connie és Sasha is.

Levi tovább vánszorgott a fal mellett, amíg Eren meg nem állt előtte.

\- Hadnagy, még nem szabad felkelned! – szólt rá Eren.

\- Ne parancsolgass nekem! – kiáltotta Levi – Ott van a gyilkos!

\- Milyen gyilkos? – kérdezte melléjük érve Sasha.

\- Hát ami… vadássza a… tiszteket… - nyögte Levi és Eren karjaiba esett.

A hadnagy még mindig lázas volt. Levi még magánál volt, de tartani már nem tudta a testét. Eren leült a fal mellé és magának támasztotta a felettesét. A négy fiatal egymásra nézett.

\- Azt hiszem én hallottam arról a gyilkosról! – csettintett Jean –Egymás után öli meg a legkutakodóbb katonákat!

Sasha bekukkantott Levi szobájába. Majd, miután nem látott senkit, belépett és alaposan körülnézett.

\- Itt nincs senki – szólt ki a fiúknak.

\- Levi… - kezdte Eren.

\- Itt volt, idióták! Ez szerinted mi? – mutatta fel a vérző tenyerét.

\- Te még így is harcoltál? – kérdezte Connie.

\- Inkább csak önvédelem volt… – mondta levegő után kapkodva Levi.

\- Nem kellett volna, hogy itt hagyjalak! – hajtotta le a fejét Eren.

Levi felnézett a barnahajúra. Látta, hogy szomorú az arca.

\- Tch… utólag késő sajnálkozni…

\- De hadnagy, én…

\- Inkább találjatok ki valamit, kölykök…

Újra összenéztek négyen.

\- Szólok Hanjinak, vagy valakinek. –ajánlkozott Connie.

\- Nem bízhatunk senkiben… - lihegte Levi – Csak a parancsnokban és Hanjiban… lehet, hogy még bennük se…

\- Akkor csak mi négyen vigyázunk rád. – jelentette ki Eren.

\- Mégis hogyan? –hördült fel a hadnagy.

\- Elbújtatunk. Van egy elhagyatott, de még ép ház a közelben.

\- Hát nem az erdőben vagyunk?

\- Nem. Annál a városnál, ahol járvány tört ki.

\- Na és mit tesztek most?

\- Elviszünk oda, és senkinek nem beszélünk rólad.

\- Valaki hiányolni fog…

\- Kitalálunk valamit, csak tarts ki addig, amíg elkapjuk a gyilkost!

Levi kételkedve bólintott. Nem igazán hitt a kölykökben, de belátta, hogy muszáj lesz.

Eren felhúzta, és Jeannal két oldalról megtámasztották. Majd elindultak a lépcső felé. Sasha minden sarkon kinézett, hogy lát e valakit, aki meg akarná őket állítani, hogy hova viszik Levit. Szerencsére senkivel nem találkoztak, és gond nélkül kijutottak az épületből.

Ezután már csak a házig kellett eljutniuk, de ezzel sem volt különösebb baj.

A ház kétszintes volt, a berendezések nagy része még benne hagyva. Tágas volt, és világos, ami részben a romosságának volt köszönhető, ezért senki nem szokott a közelébe jönni. Pont megfelelt Levinak. Azaz, majdnem megfelelt. Ugyanis egy csomó kosz volt mindenhol.

Sasha készített a hadnagynak fekvőhelyet. Eren és Jean elindultak, hogy letegyék Levit, de a felettesük nem volt hajlandó mozdulni, és a szeme a semmibe meredt, majd Erenre nézett.

\- Eren… segíts… - kérte, aztán előrebukott.

Eren felkiáltott, és Jeannal elkapták, majd lefektették. A hadnagy nehezen lélegzett, és az arcából is minden szín eltűnt.

\- Talán csak éhes. – jegyezte meg Sasha, miközben Levi sérült tenyerét kötözte be.

\- Hol van Connie? – nézett körbe Jean.

Valóban, a kis kopasz időközben felszívódott. Eren kikukkantott az ablakon, de nem látott senkit az utcán.

Dörömbölést hallottak a földszintről. Sasha a fejével intett Erennek, hogy nézze meg ki az. A barna hajú lesétált a lépcsőn, és kinézett az ajtó ablakán. Elég koszos volt, így nem látott sok mindent. Felvett egy poros gyertyatartót, fegyverként, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Eren! – kiáltotta a kis szőke.

\- A-Armin, mit keresel te itt?

\- Összefutottam Connie-val, és azt mondta idejöttetek.

\- Gyere be, gyorsan!

Armin bejött, és Eren gyorsan bezárta mögötte az ajtót. Aztán mindketten felmentek Leviékhoz.

\- Hallottam, hogy Levi Heichou megsérült, de miért itt van?

\- Mert valaki vadászik rá.

\- Kicsempésztétek a bázisról?!

\- Muszáj volt… - vakarta meg a fejét Eren.

Armin tüzetesen megvizsgálta a hadnagyot, aztán amikor beszélni kezdett volna, újra kopogtak. Eren újra lement.

Ezúttal Connie volt az, egy nagy rakat étellel.

\- Ezt mind elloptad? – kérdezte.

\- A sajátom elfogyott, ja.

Connie is felment a többiekhez, majd leült Sasha mellé és természetesen megkínálta a szerzeményeivel. Ekkor Armin ránézett Erenre.

\- Eren, szerintem Levi Heichout megmérgezték.

\- Hogyhogy megmérgezték? – értetlenkedett Eren.

\- Sasha azt mondta, Levi tenyerét megvágták. Az mérgezett kés lehetett. Ahogy látom a sebnél, ez egy erős méreg. Folyamatosan bénítja az izmokat, és ehhez még rosszullét és láz is társul.

\- Honnan veszed?

\- Már olvastam ilyenről – mondta Armin és felemelte Levi tenyerét – ez a méreg ilyen nyomot hagy a seb körül.

Levi tenyerén, a hosszú vágás mentén lila foltok voltak.

\- Egy-két hetet adok neki, amíg a méreg legyőzi. – mondta szomorúan Armin.

\- Na, várjunk! – kiáltotta Eren – Levi meg fog halni?

\- Ha addig nem találunk gyógyszert.

\- Eren, te orvos fia vagy!

Eren lefagyott. Neki tudnia kéne segíteni Levion. A szeretett hadnagyát nem engedheti meghalni. Akármennyire is törte a fejét gyógymódokon, csak az jutott eszébe, amit az apja szokott mondani: „Méreg ellen a méreg is lehet gyógyszer."


	6. Chapter 6

Egészen estig ültek a tudattalan Levi mellett, majd úgy döntöttek, éjszaka is vigyázni fognak rá, és felváltva őrködnek. Először Armin volt soron, de mivel Eren sokáig nem tudott elaludni, ő is csatlakozott hozzá. Némán ültek egymás mellett, és az alvó társaikat figyelték.

\- Hé, Eren – szólalt meg Armin csendesen – fontos számodra Levi Heichou, igaz?

Eren először nem tudott mit válaszolni. Levi a felettese, és a tanára volt bizonyos szempontból. A barátjának is tekintette, de ezt előtte soha nem mondta volna ki. Persze, hogy fontos volt neki!

\- Igen, fontos. Ő a legerősebb katona!

\- Emlékszel a király születésnapjára? Mindenki mulatott aznap éjjel.

\- Nem rémlik.

\- Azért, mert mind részegek voltatok. – mondta megrovóan Armin.

\- Miért fontos az az éjszaka?

\- Mert én és Mikasa voltunk egyedül józanok. És mivel Mikasával voltam… mindig a közeledben maradtunk. Aznap Levi Heichou is becsípett, ami azért is furcsa, mert bírja az alkoholt… szóval odaült melléd, és mindenfélét összehordott a titánokról, aztán azt mondta, gondolj rá úgy, mint a bátyjára. Kivéve, ha titánná változol, mert akkor megöl.

Eren hallgatott.

\- Te meg akkor már nagyon kész voltál, és izé... elaludtál az ölében.

\- MICSODA?! – kiáltott fel Eren. Valószínűleg el is vörösödött, de ezt a félhomály miatt nem lehetett látni.

\- Sshh, Eren! Igen, elaludtál, Mikasa meg majdnem majd nem nekirontott a Heichounak.

Eren nem válaszolt. Levi tényleg ilyet mondott neki? Halk nyögést hallottak Levi felől. Eren a hadnagya fölé hajolt.

\- Felkeltettél, barom! – zihálta Levi – Az ébrenlét maga a pokol!

\- Hadd segítsek, Levi!

\- Hajrá, Eren… - suttogta Armin.

Eren értetlenül nézett rá. Mi a fenét tegyen? Armin a füle alá tette a kezét, hogy imitálja az alvást. Erennek leesett. De nem tetszett neki az ötlet. Altassa el Levit?!

Ahogy figyelte a küszködő hadnagyot, sóhajtott, lefeküdt mellé és átölelte, aztán lágyan ringatni kezdte. Levi nem is próbált ellenkezni. Belefúrta az arcát Eren ingjébe. Jól esett neki egy kis meleg. Máshol nem volt kényelmes. A hőmérséklet egyszer hidegnek, egyszer forrónak tűnt számára.

Amikor úgy tűnt, Levi elaludt, Eren nyomott egy puszit a homlokára. Nem sokkal később a barna hajú is békésen szuszogott.

Armin csendben figyelte a jelenetet. Még jó, hogy nincs itt Mikasa. Féltékenységében már megölte volna Levit.

* * *

Eren úgy ébredt, hogy a hadagya a fejét a mellkasának döntötte, ő maga pedig átkarolta a felettesét. Mindenki más még aludt. Vagyis… inkább az „őrt" is elnyomta az álom. Eren mozdulatlanul nézte Levi nyugodt arcát. A hadnagy, mintha megérezte volna, hogy nézik, kinyitotta a szemét, és felnézett a fiúra.

\- Hogy vagy, Levi? – kérdezte kedvesen Eren.

\- Szarul, kölyök. – válaszolta nyersen Levi.

\- Kifejtenéd?

\- Eren, úgy érzem, mintha bedobtak volna egy vulkánba, titánok rohangálnának a fejemen, és a gyomrom is csónakázhat, mert hányingerem van. – sorolta.

\- Az nem túl jó…

\- Hát az nem kifejezés, úgyhogy sürgősen találd meg az ellenmérget!

\- Igenis! Várj, honnét tudsz a méregről?

\- Ne becsülj alá, Eren!

Eren nem kérdezett többet. Időközben Jean is felkelt és nyújtózkodott. Aztán Erenékre tévedt a tekintete. Eren még mindig átölelte a hadnagyot.

\- Hát ti? – kérdezte.

\- Inkább ne kérdezd, Kirstein. – mondta Levi.

\- Akkor… ez azt jelenti… - Jean arca átváltott enyhén pirosra, és a szemei csillogni kezdtek.

\- Jól vagy, Jean? – kérdezte az éppen akkor felkelő Sasha.

\- Armin! – rázta meg az alvó szőke vállát Jean – Armin! – a fiú kómásan ránézett – Merre van Mikasa?

\- Honnét tudjam? – ásított Armin.

\- Meg kell találnom! Eren már leállt a hadnagynál… úgyhogy Mikasa most szabad!

\- Eddig se jártam vele… - jegyezte meg Eren.

\- Ki volt amúgy őrségben? – dörzsölte a szemét Armin.

\- Connie – mutatott az alvó kopaszra Sasha – Egyébként, ki éhes?

A lány előhalászott néhány kenyeret, és kiosztotta a fiúk között. Csak Levi tolta el magától, hogy most nem tudna enni. Eren mellett ült, unott arccal.

\- Jól vagy, Heichou? – kérdezte Armin.

\- Csak gondolkodtam.

\- Min? – nézett rá Eren.

\- Az a gyilkos. Meg tudott volna ölni. Ilyen állapotban nem sokáig tudtam volna védekezni. Akkor meg miért hagyott életben, egy ilyen kis méreggel a testemben?

\- Megijedt tőlünk. – mondta Jean, utalva rá, hogy pont akkor jöttek meg.

\- Tőled, Kirstein? – gúnyolódott Levi.

Jean nem vágott vissza.

\- Nem… veletek is könnyen el tudott volna bánni.

Armint kirázta a hideg. Nem számít mennyi ideje volt katona, a közelében ember még nem nagyon ölt embert.

\- Valaki végig akarja nézni, ahogy szenvedek a méregtől. – sziszegte Levi.

Eren erre nem is akart gondolni. Kinek jó az, ha a hadnagy meghal? Hiszen ő a hadsereg legnagyobb reménysugara. Ő maga soha nem bántotta volna Levit.

\- Valaki a közvetlen közelemből akar eltenni láb alól…

\- Ki látogatta meg sokszor a szobádat?

\- Hm… Erenre emlékszem csak.

\- Ott volt még Erwin és Hanji is! – szólt közbe Eren.

\- Ők nem lehettek. – legyintett Levi.

Igaz… Erwin és Hanji volt az a két személy, akiben Levi legjobban megbízott. Azazhogy Erwinben jobban. Hanjinak sokszor megkérdőjelezte a döntéseit és tetteit.

Eren belenézett Armin szemébe. Némán azt üzente neki, hogy találjon ki valamit.

\- Izé… - mondta Armin – Az egyetlen mód, amit tudok javasolni, a méreg ellen, hogy levágjuk a Heichou kezét… még nem terjedhetett el olyan gyorsan.

\- NEM, Armin! – ijedt meg Eren. Még, ha a hadnagy élete múlt is rajta… biztos van más út…

\- Eszembe jutott még valami! – kiáltott fel Armin – Ez a méreg a véráramban terjed, és, ha egy kicsit lecsapolnánk a Heichou vérét…

\- NEM! – utasította el Eren – Még egyszer nem fog annyi vért veszíteni!

\- A vér már kicserélődött – mondta Levi rezzenéstelenül – vagy legalábbis már bejárta az egész testemet. Egyik sem működhet.

Armin tovább ült a gondolataiba merülve, a többiek pedig szintén nem szóltak semmit.

\- Connie és én elmehetnénk keresni valami könyvet, ami mérgekről szól. – ajánlotta fel Sasha.

\- Hozzátok ide, majd átnézem őket. – bólintott Armin.

\- Vigyázzatok a gyanús alakokkal! – tette hozzá Jean.

Connie és Sasha elment, a többiek pedig nem tudtak mit mondani.

\- Úgy érzem, felesleges vagyok. – mondta Jean – Mármint csak itt ülök, és nem tudok semmit tenni.

\- Ha csak ennyi a bajod – vont vállat Armin -, keresd meg Mikasát. Hiszen most éppen „szabad".

\- Ez jó ötlet! Majd jövök! – intett Jean, és elment.

Armin ekkor már Jeanra. Mindenféle jeleket és képleteket rajzolgatott a porba, és közben érthetetlenül motyogott valamit. Eren egy ideig próbálta kitalálni a számok és betűk jelentését, de hamar feladta.

\- Eren…

Eren maga mellé pillantott. Levi eldőlt, és a fejét nekitámasztotta a fiú karjának, majd lehunyta a szemét.

\- Levi?

\- A pokolba… úgy fáj…

\- Mi?

\- A gyomrom, a sebeim, a lábam, a karom… még a fejem is…

\- El fog múlni… csak mély lélegzet.

\- Azt hiszed, nem tudom?

Eren elmosolyodott. A hadnagy még ilyen állapotban is képes visszavágni. Fél karjával átölelte Levit és simogatni kezdte a vállát, amitől a hadnagy megborzongott, aztán sóhajtott és hagyta Erent. A kölyök közelsége megnyugtató volt. Hiába érezte magát a pokolban, jólesett a tudat, hogy valaki segíteni próbál neki.


	7. Chapter 7

Pár óra múlva Jean visszajött. Mikasával az oldalán. A lány ránézett Erenre és rögtön elé térdelt.

\- Eren, jól vagy? Nem sérültél meg?

Erennek beugrott, hogy nem is találkozott a lánnyal a falon kívüli küldetése óta.

\- Ha voltak is, már mind begyógyultak. – mosolygott.

Mikasa megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott aztán a tekintete megállapodott Levin. A hadnagy időközben elaludt, ezért Eren lefektette egy normálisabb ágyba. Igazából az egész szobában az egyetlen bútor az ágy volt, amit most Levi vett használatba. A csapat is általában a földön ült. A padlót itt-ott vastag szalmaréteg borította, ami egy istállóhoz tette hasonlóvá a helyet. Erenék nem bánták. Megvolt ennek a háznak is a maga hangulata.

Armin felkiáltott és hevesen rázni kezdte a fejét.

\- Ez így nem jó! Még az összetevőket sem tudom! Szükségem van azokra a könyvekre!

Jean, Mikasa és Eren nem nagyon értették, mire akar a kis szőke kilyukadni.

\- Armin, mi a terved? – kérdezte Jean.

\- Emlékszem, hogy ez a méreg egy keverék volt… de az összetevőket már nem tudom! Ha sikerülne kitalálnom, hogy mi mit semlegesít, gyakorlatilag lenne egy ellenmérgünk! Mert amúgy erre a méregre nincs, tudtommal…

\- Mi? – pislogott Eren. Nem igazán fogta fel Armin mondandóját.

\- A méregben mérgező anyagok vannak, de ezeket általában lehet semlegesíteni, vagyis már van rájuk gyógyszer. Ha az összes mérgező anyagot ki tudnánk iktatni, akkor a Heichou túlélné. – magyarázta Armin – Tiszta kémia az egész!

\- Értem! – kiáltotta Connie – a semlegesített méreg már nem méreg!

Mindannyian az ajtóban álló Connie felé fordultak, aki egy nagy kupac könyvet tartott a kezében. Mögötte Sasha is ugyanígy megpakolva állt.

\- Hol voltatok eddig? –kérdezte Armin, miközben elvett a toronyról egy könyvet, és szinte azonnal belemerült.

\- Ebédeltünk. – jött a kimerítő válasz.

\- Nekünk már csak Levi ételadagja maradt meg. Meg még két cipó pluszban. – vázolta fel a helyzetet Eren.

Levi eközben teljesen felébredt. Untatta a fiatalok beszélgetése, és ahhoz sem volt kedve, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Az a karja, amelybe a mérget juttatták, még jobban fájt. Levi úgy magyarázta volna, hogy mindig volt benne egy alapfájdalom, és ez néha a triplájára nőtt pár másodpercig. Csak ez a fájdalom hosszabb ideig tartott. És egyre jobban erősödött.

\- Francba. – szorította meg a másik kezével a takarót.

Eren azonnal meghallotta a kapitánya hangját, és leült az ágy szélére.

\- Levi?

Levi csak morgott valami válaszfélét és összeszorította a szemhéját, a takaróját pedig még jobban megmarkolta. Eren nem tudta mi a baja a hadnagynak. Így nem is tudott segíteni. Ezért csak ült mellette, hátha Levi-nak szüksége van rá.

\- Armin, siess. – suttogta a barna hajú.

\- Eren, van egy rossz hírem. – mondta Armin fel sem nézve a könyveiből.

\- Mégpedig? – kérdezte Sasha.

\- Megvannak az ellenanyagok, de… ha ezeket összekevernénk, akkor is méreg jönne ki…

Eren szótlanul elfordult a barátjától és a hadnagyot nézte. Meddig kell még szenvednie? Eren kezdett dühös lenni. Megtalálja azt, aki ezt tette a hadnagyával. Az _ő_ hadnagyával. Senki nem bánthatja Levit.

Levi beszívta a levegőt, és elernyedt a teste. Eren lehajtotta a fejét. Hitt a hadnagyban, hogy túl tudja élni. Mégis, a teste olyan kicsi és törékeny…

Mikasa szótlanul figyelte őket és semmi érzelmet nem mutatott. Alig értette a helyzetet, viszont azt felfogta, hogy Eren akkor lesz boldog, ha Levi biztonságban lesz. Ő pedig nem akart mást, csak Erent boldognak látni. Elfordult az ágy felől és megragadta Jean gallérját, majd maga után húzta.

\- M-Mikasa?

\- Azt mondtad, van egy merénylő. Megkeressük.

\- Rendben! – egyezett bele Jean. Kicsit félt ugyan, de Mikasa volt a legerősebb lány, akit ismert.

Eren felnézett és csodálkozva, ám hálásan nézett a lányra. Remélte, hogy megtalálják a gyilkost. Mikasát ismerve ki tudják majd szedni belőle, hogy ki bérelte fel.

\- Én elmegyek, és megkeresem Hanjit. – jelentette be Armin – Ne aggódjatok, nem fogok neki elmondani semmit – mondta gyorsan a tekintetek láttán – úgy kérdezek, hogy ne legyen gyanús.

\- Mi pedig… - gondolkodott Connie, majd Sashára nézett – mit kéne csinálnunk?

\- Eren a főnök. – vont vállat a lány.

\- Izé… - nyögte ki Eren. Nem tudott mit mondani.

\- Tudod mit? Akkor szerzünk még kaját. – állt fel Sasha.

\- Abban vagyunk a legjobbak! – helyeselt Connie.

\- Köszönöm. – mondta hálásan Eren.

\- Vigyázz ám Levira. – kacsintott vissza az ajtóból Sasha.

Eren lesütötte a szemét és bólintott. Ezután csak nézte a hadnagyot. Tekintete elidőzött Levi sápadt arcán, amire rátapadt a sötét haja. Eren ekkor figyelt fel rá, hogy Levi haja mennyire hasonlít Mikasáéra. A szeme tovább haladt a felettese karjára, majd kezére. Ahogy a barna hajú ránézett Levi sérült kezére, ami most a gyomrán pihent, lelohadt a kedve. Nem mintha annyira vidám lett volna előtte, de mégis.

\- Eren…

Eren visszakapta a tekintetét Levi arcára. Most ébren volt, és egyenesen Erenre nézett.

\- Elájultam, ugye?

\- Igen…

\- Lebénult a karom. – mondta rezzenéstelenül Levi.

Eren tágra nyitott szemmel meredt rá.

\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza.

\- Lebénult az a karom, amit megvágott. –ismételte meg – Ha ilyen hamar hat rám a méreg, egy hétig se fogom húzni.

\- Ne mondd ezt! – mondta ijedten Eren – Nem fogsz meghalni! Segíteni fogok! – aztán helyesbített – Fogunk… Armin biztos kitalál valamit!

Levi nem válaszolt. Eren ezt úgy vette, mintha kételkedett volna a szavaiban és ez bántotta. Nem hagyja, hogy a hadnagy feladja! Nem így… ha Erennek el kellett volna képzelnie a saját halálát, sokféleképpen el tudta. Megeszi egy titán, vagy maga Levi végez vele. De Levi halálát nem tudta. Ő egy halhatatlan volt a szemében.

\- Eren? – Levi visszarántotta a valóságba – Úgy tűnt elgondolkodtál.

\- Biztos éhes vagy. – mondta Eren gyorsan.

\- Nem.

\- De enned kell! Az erőd…

\- Annak már annyi. – mondta Levi – Egy ember több hétig is bírja étel nélkül, nekem csak egy hetem van vissza, szóval…

Eren fogott egy zsemlét és Levi szájába nyomta még a mondat befejezése előtt.

\- Ne merj még egyszer a halálodról beszélni! – mondta Eren a könnyeivel küszködve. Ha a hadnagy meghalna, nem tudja, mi lenne vele nélküle –És most egyél!

Levi megragadta Eren karját és megpróbálta eltolni. Eren a másik kezével leszorította a hadnagy karját. Aztán rátérdelt és a másik kezével befogta Levi orrát. Így muszáj lesz ennie, vagy megfullad.

Levi önkéntelenül leharapott egy darabot a zsemléből, mire Eren elengedte az orrát. Néha muszáj keményebb módszerekhez folyamodni.

\- Hát ti meg mit hancúroztok?

Eren és Levi az ajtó felé kapták a fejüket. Sasha és Connie állt ott és őket bámulták. Eren elvörösödött. Levi kihasználta a barna hajú pillanatnyi zavarát és lefejelte Erent.

Eren annyira meglepődött, hogy eldobta a zsemlét és a fejéhez kapott. Levi visszahanyatlott az ágyba.

\- Au… kapitány! – panaszkodott Eren.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy ez ennyire megerőltető… - mondta lehunyt szemmel Levi – most miattad fáj még jobban a fejem! – szidta le Erent.

\- Oh, mi igazán nem akartunk zavarni! – mondta Sasha viccelődve, mire Eren még jobban elvörösödött.

\- Jobb, hogy jöttetek. – sóhajtott Levi – Talán még mindig fojtogatna.

\- Én csak azt akartam, hogy egyél! – háborodott fel Eren.

\- Rossz módszerekkel!

\- De enned kell!

\- Megkértél egyszer is szépen?

\- Nem az a lényeg!

\- Dehogynem!

Sasha és Connie egymásra néztek, aztán Levira és Erenre. Milyen gyerekesek!

Sasha felvett a földről egyet Armin könyvei közül, és a hadnagy kezébe nyomta. Ezután Erenhez fordult.

\- Levi a főnök, jobb, ha elfogadod.

Eren durcásan elfordította a fejét.

\- Nos, ha így állunk, Eren és Connie kitakarítja ezt a házat, Sasha meg kezd valamit a karommal. – mondta Levi.

\- A karoddal? – kérdezte Sasha, miközben a két fiú nekikezdett a takarításnak.

\- Lebénult. – mondta egyszerűen a hadnagy.

Sasha nem tudott vele sok mindent csinálni, így csak rárakta egy kendőre és a hadnagy nyakába akasztotta. Ezután Levi utasítására ő is beállt takarítani.

\- Eren! – mondta nem sokkal később.

\- Igen, hadnagy? – lépett hozzá a barna hajú.

\- Rosszul vagyok… - sápadt el – Mindjárt kidobom a…

Eren segített neki felállni, és eljutni a mellékhelyiségig. Miközben Levi hányt, Eren finoman dörzsölte a hátát. A hadnagy utálta, hogy Eren és a másik két kölyök így látja. Egy lába törött volt, a gyomrán mély titánharapások voltak, és a méreg, ami a testében volt, már egy karját lebénította. Nem is nézhetett volna ki jobban.


	8. Chapter 8

**Újra itt vagyok! Az utóbbi időben sajnos nem tudtam géphez jutni, de most majd igyekszem minél hamarabb feltölteni a fejezeteket. Lassan a végéhez közeledünk...**

 **Amúgy rájöttem: nem lehet shounen-ai beütése, mert már van! Ki tudja, talán már az is ;)**

 **Remélem tetszeni fog ez a fejezet!**

\- Na és hova megyünk, Mikasa? - kérdezte Jean áhítattal kiejtve a „Mikasát". Még mindig nem hitte el, hogy a lánnyal kettesben van.

\- Csak körülnézünk. Sétálunk, és figyelünk.

Mikasa csak ment a feje után, Jean meg csak követte, semmi másra nem figyelve. Mikasa haja most még szebbnek tűnt.

Néhány óra kóválygás után, Mikasa megragadta Jean kabátját, aki így kiesett abból a folyamatos transzból, amit a lány közelsége idézett elő. A lány behúzta néhány hordó közé és figyelt. Jean a fejét kapkodta, hogy most mit kell nézni. Végül Mikasa megelégelte a mozgolódását és felmutatott az egyik ház tetejére. Egy fekete ruhás alak, maszkban guggolt a tetőn.

\- Mint egy ninja! – suttogta Jean.

\- Egy gonosz ninja. – sziszegte Mikasa.

A „ninja" felállt és leugrott a háztetőről, majd elindult az emberek között egy irányba.

\- Kövessük! – adta ki az utasítást Mikasa.

Jean és Mikasa megpróbálta észrevétlenül követni a ninját. Egy idő után a maszkos alak újra felmászott a háztetőre és beugrott egy magas ablakon.

Hitetlenkedve néztek fel az épületre. Ami nem volt más, mint a…

\- … a bázis! – kiáltott fel Jean.

\- Az egy folyosóra néző ablak. – mondta elgondolkodva Mikasa – Több okból is mehetett oda. Hogy újabb merényletet kövessen el a hadnagy ellen, vagy…

\- Levi azt mondta, valaki végig akarja nézni a halálát. Nem hiszem, hogy újból próbálkozna.

\- Legalábbis addig, amíg nem találunk ellenmérget. Aztán újra merényletezni fog. A másik ok, amiért idejöhetett, hogy itt van a bérlője.

Jean elgondolkodva nézett az épületre.

\- Bemenjünk?

Mikasa bólintott. Nagy eséllyel nem fogják megtalálni a merénylőt, de egy próbát megér.

A páros bement és némán végigjárták a folyosókat, alaposan átnézve azt, amelyikbe Mikasa szerint beugrott a ninja. Azon a részen nem volt sem iroda, sem hálószoba. Egyszerű élelmiszerraktárak voltak.

Amikor kifele indultak, összefutottak Arminnal.

\- Hé, srácok, ti mit kerestek itt? – kérdezte Armin.

\- Láttuk, hogy a… - kezdte Jean, de Mikasa sípcsonton rúgta, ezzel jelezve, hogy ne ilyen hangosan beszéljék meg.

Jean csendben bicegett két barátja után. Mikasa csak akkor kezdett beszélni, amikor kiértek az utcára, és egy katonát sem láttak a közelben.

\- Megtaláltuk a merénylőt. Bement a bázisra.

Armin bólintott. Azonnal megértette, hogy miért mehetett oda a gyilkos.

\- És te, Armin? Miért voltál a bázison?

\- Hogy én? Umm Hanjit akartam megkérdezni a méregről. De néhány kérdés után rájött, hogy ok nélkül nem érdeklődnék ez után, szóval azt mondta, addig nem segít semmiben, amíg el nem mondom, miért kell.

Armin részletesen elmesélte a beszélgetését a titánmániás lánnyal, amiből szinte semmi újat nem tudott meg sajnos.

* * *

Amikor visszatértek az elhagyatott házba, a barátaik takarítottak, Levi pedig csak olvasott. Eren vette észre őket elsőnek. Legalábbis ő ment oda hozzájuk. Rögtön Armint kérdezte az ellenméregről, de a szőke csak szomorúan rázta a fejét. Eren csalódottan lehajtotta a fejét. Ezután Mikasa és Jean is elmesélték a történteket. Úgy tűnt, Levit nem érdekli, mert tovább olvasott. Pedig nagyon is figyelt, és gondolkodott. Már nem is figyelt a könyvre, csak néha lapozott.

Aztán Levi keze lassan leengedte a könyvet és hátradőlt a párnáján.

Eren, aki eddig a szeme sarkából figyelte, most abbahagyta a takarítást- Kivette Levi kezéből a könyvet és a hadnagyra húzta a takarót. A hadnagy megborzongott és öntudatlanul megmarkolta Eren kabátját. A fiú Levi-ra nézett. Nem ébredt fel. Eren leült az ágy mellé, levette Levi kezét a kabátjáról és megfogta. Milyen kicsi keze van a kapitánynak… Kicsi és fehér. Már korántsem volt benne annyi erő, mint egy hete.

Lassan mindannyian befejezték a takarítást, és halkan beszélgettek, ettek, vagy Armin épp olvasott. Jean magyarázott valamit Mikasának, de a lány árgus szemekkel nézte Erent, nem figyelt a fiúra.

\- Én nem vagyok nagy méregszakértő –mondta Sasha, miközben Levi homlokát és csuklóját borogatta - , de, ha ez így folytatódik, alig 3-4 napja van vissza.

Eren lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Nem. Nem fog meghalni. – bizonygatta.

\- Eren, ha Levi mégis… tudod, akkor téged is kivégeznek. – mondta Jean.

A fiú bólintott. Eddig nem jutott eszébe, hogy Levi halálával őt is bármikor megölhetik. Igaz, nem nagyon izgatta. Csak Levi érdekelte.

* * *

Eren még éjszaka sem engedte el a kapitány ernyedt kezét. Hogy ez is lebénult-e már, vagy sem, a fiú nem tudta megállapítani. Mikasa nemrég aludt el. Jean eléggé lefáraszthatta, különben le sem vette a szemét Erenről.

Levi azóta nem mozdult, mióta elaludt. Viszont most megfeszült a teste és halkan nyöszörögni kezdett. Eren megsimogatta a kezét.

\- Eren? – jött Levi gyenge hangja.

\- Igen?

\- Úgy fáj…

Eren felemelte és magához ölelte Levit. Érezte, hogy az inge lassan átnedvesedik. Levi sírt. Eren egy pillanatra megdermedt. A kapitány most tényleg…? Lenézett Levi-ra, de csak a rázkódó vállát látta. Az arcát mélyen belefúrta Eren mellkasába.

\- Shh… minden rendben lesz… - mondta halkan Eren, miközben elkezdte ringatni a kapitányt.

\- Fáj… azt akarom, hogy vége legyen…

A barna nem válaszolt. Csak folytatta a ringatást, és várta, hogy Levi megnyugodjon.

Nemsokára a hadnagy válla abbahagyta a rázkódást és csak nekidöntötte a fejét Eren vállának.

\- Szánalmasnak érzem magam. – mondta Levi.

\- Szerintem nem vagy az. – válaszolta Eren.

\- Hogyhogy nem? Itt ülök az öledben szinte mozgásképtelenül, és úgy vigasztalsz, mintha az anyám lennél.

\- Szerintem nem vagy az. Te még mindig a legerősebb katona vagy!

\- Az csak egy jelző, amit rám aggattak, miután… én voltam… az egyedüli… túlélő…

Levi elaludt a mondat végére. Eren elmosolyodott.

\- Jó éjt, Levi.

Levi még hallotta ezt. Eren hangja olyan megnyugtató, mint egy altató. A kölyök még mindig nem engedte el, de a kapitány nem bánta. Olyan kellemes meleg az ölelése… Levi ezzel a gondolattal merült álomba.

 **Elég rövid, igen... -.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Egy újabb fejezet! Remélem élvezni fogod.**

Eren hangokra ébredt. Először nem tudta, hol van, de rájött, hogy a kapitánnyal egy ágyban aludt el. A hangok a társaitól származtak. A fiú felnézett. Mikasa sötét tekintettel meredt rá, Sasha és Armin pedig a karjánál fogva húzták hátra, nehogy rárontson Levira. Jean őket nézte, Connie éppen ébredezett.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Eren.

\- Én csak megkérdeztem, hogy látjátok-e azt, amit én? – szabadkozott Jean, arra utalva, hogy Eren és Levi együtt aludtak.

\- Erre Mikasa bekattant és majdnem megpofozta a Heichou-t. – folytatta Armin.

\- Én látom Jean. – mondta Connie – Eren azért feküdt Levi mellé, hogy kényelmes ágyban aludhasson. Eren, nem szép dolog kitúrni a beteget a helyéről csak emiatt!

\- Connie! – csapott a homlokára Jean.

Eren rákvörösen kimászott az ágyból. Erre Mikasa lenyugodott és leült a földre.

\- Csináltunk teát. – mondta Sasha.

\- Levi örülni fog. – bólintott Eren.

\- Örülni? Ő olyat is tud? – kérdezte gúnyosan Jean.

\- Az csak legenda, hogy már mosolygott. – kontrázott Connie.

\- Csak nem rólam csevegtek, kölykök?

Mindenki Levi felé fordult. Vajon mennyit hallott?

\- Hogy vagy, Heichou? – kérdezte Armin.

\- Rosszul. – jött a tömör válasz – A törött lábamnak is annyi.

A hadnagy megpróbálta feltolni magát, de visszaesett. Armin segített neki felülni. Eren fogott egy gőzölgő csészét, odavitte Levinak és a szája elé tartotta. Levi Erenre nézett.

\- Meg tudom csinálni magam is!

Megfogta felülről a csészét, mire a fiú elengedte. Levi belekortyolt a teába, aztán majdnem magára öntötte a csésze tartalmát. Eren kivette a kezéből. Levi a kezére meredt. Remegett.

\- A méreg? – találgatott Eren.

\- Legalább még nem fáj. – sóhajtott Levi – Eren, mégiscsak szükségem lesz a kezedre.

A barna bólintott, megfogta a csésze fülét és újra a hadnagy szája elé tartotta. Levi hol ivott, hol majdnem behúzott egyet a fiúnak, amiért az véletlenül leforrázta, de végül sikerült meginnia az italt.

Ezután mindenkinek meghagyta, hogy „pofa be, mert végre akar egy jót aludni". Eren lehuppant Sasha mellé, mire a lány cinkosan rákacsintott.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Eren.

\- Nem egyértelmű? – suttogta Sasha – Még a vak is látja, hogyan érzel a hadnagy iránt.

\- Hogyan… érzek? – értetlenkedett Eren.

\- Szerelmes vagy belé, buta!

\- Én… így látszik?

\- Így hát!

Eren még sosem volt szerelmes. Nem tudta, milyen érzés. De, ha Sasha szerint ez… nem is olyan rossz. Levi nem a legbarátságosabb ember, akit ismert, de mindenképpen más volt, mint a többi. Szinte már hős, nem is ember. Talán tényleg máshogy szereti Levit, mint a többieket.

A barna hajú körülnézett a szobában. Erről a beszélgetésről csak ő és Sasha tudott.

* * *

Eren elaludhatott valamikor, mert amikor magához tért, Mikasa vállának dőlt, és egy erőteljes hangot hallott. Felkapta a fejét és a hang felé fordult. A szoba ajtajában Erwin és egy rövid, fekete hajú katona állt Armin előtt. Eren felpattant és Armin mellé sétált.

\- Parancsnok! – tisztelgett.

\- Á, Eren. – mosolygott rá Erwin – Hallottam mi történt Rivaille-el.

\- Megteszünk minden tőlünk telhetőt.

\- Örömmel látom. Eren, van egy kis baj. Kitudódott az alakváltásod. Ez az úr a felelős azért, hogy elvigyen egy újabb tárgyalásra. Semmi komoly, Hanji ott lesz, és semmi perc alatt lerendezitek.

Eren csüggedten rágta a szája szélét. Nem akarta otthagyni a hadnagyot. Bármi történhet, amíg távol van. Nem akarta magára hagyni a hadnagyot.

\- Lehetne, hogy Mikasa és én is Erennel megyünk? – kérdezte félénken Armin.

\- Mennyi idő alatt érnék vissza? – kérdezte Eren.

\- Fél óra, ha sietsz. – mondta Erwin – És ti is jöhettek, igen.

Eren visszanézett az alvó Levira, aztán követte két barátját és a katonát. Erwin nem tartott velük. Eren remélte, hogy nem történik semmi rossz, amíg távol van, és, hogy Jean, Sasha és Connie tudják kezelni a hadnagyot.

A ház előtt még két őr várt Erenékre. Az egyikük megbilincselte a fiút, mire az nem tetszően felhorkant.

\- Erre feltétlenül szükség van? – kérdezte Armin.

Csak egy szigorú bólintást kapott válaszul.

Erennek egy idő után rossz előérzete támadt. Mi van, ha a hadnaggyal van valami? Legszívesebben visszarohant volna. De ott van három barátja plusz a parancsnok. Vajon miért maradt Levi-al a parancsnok? Igaz, hogy régóta nem látta, és biztos feltűnt neki az eltűnése… mégis, csak Erenért jött? Azt mondta, _hallotta_ mi történt a hadnaggyal. Mégis mikor? Nem olyan rég tudhatta meg, hiszen eddig nem jelentkezett. Ami fontosabb, kitől tudta meg? Megbízott a társaiban. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy bárkinek is elárulták volna a helyzetüket.

\- Armin, elmondtad Hanjinak, miért kell ellenszer?

Nem érdekelte, hallják –e a katonák. A végére akart járni a dolognak.

\- Nem.

Eren maga elé bámult. Mikasa szerint a bérgyilkos a bázisra ment be. Ott volt a bérlője. Csak nem… Erwin az? Eren szeme kikerekedett. Miért is ne? Miért ne lehetne ő? Akkor viszont Levi veszélyben volt! A parancsnok az egyik legjobb katona, simán le tudja győzni Conniet, Sashát és Jeant is.

Eren agyát elöntötték a rémképek és a kétségbeesés. Arminra és Mikasára nézett.

\- Levi veszélyben van!

Két barátja értetlenül nézett rá.

\- A parancsnok! Meg akarja ölni!

\- Miket beszélsz?! – csapott a tarkójára az egyik katona.

\- Vissza kell mennem! – kiáltotta Eren.

Mikasa gondolkodás nélkül nekirontott az egyik katonának. Nem csak Eren vágya miatt, hogy vissza akar menni, hanem amiatt is, hogy a katona bántotta a fiút. A lány gyorsan legyőzte a katonát, elvette Eren bilincsének kulcsát és a fiúnak dobta. Ezután a másik két katonával kezdett harcolni. Armin elrohant valamerre. Eren biccentett Mikasának és lélekszakadva futni kezdett vissza, Levi felé, miközben a bilincseit is megpróbálta levenni. „Jövök, Levi! Kitartás!" gondolta a fiú.


	10. Chapter 10

**Az utolsó fejezet végre kész!**

\- Meg is volnánk. – mondta Erwin, miután kiiktatta Jeant is – Végre foglalkozhatok veled.

Levi bágyadtan résnyire nyitotta a szemét. Többre nemigen volt képes. Hallani még hallotta, hogy Eren elmegy, és , hogy a parancsnok leüti Sashát, Conniet, majd Jeant is. A hadnagy Erent akarta. Azonnal. Hol van ilyenkor a kölyök?

\- Elég türelmetlen vagyok, a látszat ellenére. – mondta Erwin, miközben leült az ágy szélére – A méreg hamarosan végez veled, de mégis a saját kezemmel akarok véget vetni a legerősebb katona életének.

\- Miért? – nyögte ki a hadnagy.

\- Miért is, miért is? Mert túl közel jársz a megfejtéshez. És, ha rájönnél a titok nyitjára, akkor az emberiségnek befellegzett volna.

\- Én nem tudok semmilyen titokról… - zihálta Levi.

\- Dehogynem. A titánok. Egyre közelebb kerültök a megfejtéshez. Honnét jönnek, mi a céljuk…

\- Te talán tudod mindezt?

\- Nem. Nem tudom, de nem is kell az egészet tudnom. Mindez a király parancsa. Apám mesélt régen egy történetet… ha sikerül bebizonyítanom, hogy igaz…

\- Őrült vagy!

\- Lehet! – nevetett fel Erwin – Te mindenképpen csak az utunkban vagy. A király tervének útjában, tehát a királyság ellensége vagy! Csak halj meg szépen, csendben.

Erwin lefogta Levi ép karját és közelebb hajolt a férfi arcához. Levi teste megfeszült, de nem állt ellen.

\- Mi a célod?

\- Az emberiség lassan elenyész. A titánok kora eljött. Nem harcolhatunk velük a végtelenségig. Az alakváltók is csak veszélyt jelentenek. Még a Falakon belül sem biztonságos. Viszont, sok olyan város épült, mint a tiéd. A király ott biztonságban lenne.

\- Fel akarod áldozni az emberiséget csak azért, hogy egy kis csoport békében éljen? – kérdezte Levi gyűlölködve.

Erwin mosolyogva vállat vont.

\- Te lennél a legnagyobb veszély. Erős vagy, de még korántsem vagy erőd teljében. Csak hátat fordítanál nekem és a királyságnak is. Az a legjobb mindenkinek, ha halott vagy.

\- Hány ártatlan élet szárad a lelkeden? – suttogta Levi. Ereje egyre jobban elhagyta, de soha nem ismerte volna be.

\- Na és a tiéden?

Levi szemei tágra nyíltak. A parancsnok ezt észrevette és még szélesebben mosolygott. A kabátja alól kihúzott egy tőrt és Levi mellkasa fölé emelte.

\- LEVI!

A hadnagy fáradtan a belépő felé fordította a fejét. Eren kifulladtan állt a berúgott ajtóban. A parancsnok meglepetten kapta fel a fejét és aztán lenézett Levi-ra. Aztán beledöfte a tőrt a férfiba.

Eren felkiáltott, Erwinhez rohant és ütni kezdte a nevető parancsnokot, míg az el nem ájult. Ekkor sírva Levi mellé térdelt. A hadnagy felé fordult.

\- Kölyök… - suttogta.

\- Levi… nem hagysz itt, ugye? Te erősebb vagy bárkinél…

Levi szemében könnyek gyűltek és sóhajtott. Majd lehunyta a szemét.

\- LEVI HEICHOU!

* * *

Sötétség. Levi ott állt a nagy büdös semmi közepén. Bocsánat – a semmiben még illatok sincsenek. A hadnagyot csak az a tény vigasztalta, hogy nemsokára találkozhat halott szeretteivel. Az anyjával… Farlannal, Isabellel. Már várnak rá. A halál csak jobb lehet egy ily reménytelen életnél, ami az övé volt. Mindig, amikor közel került az emberekhez, azok meghaltak körülötte. Nem akarta, hogy a számára fontosak meghaljanak. _Élnetek kell… élj tovább, Eren._

* * *

Eren felkapta a fejét, a hadnagy halk nyögésére. Ki tudja mióta ült mellette. Talán már egy hete is… akkor fedte fel magát a parancsnok. Az után, hogy azt hitte, Levi meghalt, betörtetett a szobába Armin, Hanjival az oldalán. A nő nem totojázott, gondolkodás nélkül felkapta a hadnagyot és a bázisra rohant vele. Erenék maguk sem tudták mit tett az őrült titánmániás, de Levi még mindig élt. A sebei szépen gyógyultak, és Hanji csapata hipp-hopp összerakta az ellenmérget. Már csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor ébred fel. „Annak is eljön az ideje" mondta mindig Hanji. Csakhogy Eren már nem tudott várni. Addig nem talál nyugtot, amíg a férfi fel nem ébred. Néha elaludt mellette, ilyenkor a barátai csak fejcsóválva nézték az ajtóból. Mikasa és Armin szokott hozzá bemenni, hoztak neki ételt is. Bár előbbi mindig gyanakodva méregette Levit.

Végül eljött a nap, amikor a hadnagy fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét és az elbóbiskoló Erenen állapodott meg a tekintete. A kölyök is meghalt?

\- Hé, Eren.

A hangja szokatlanul halk és vékony volt. De úgy tűnt, Eren meghallotta, mert egyenesen ránézett.

\- LEVI HEICHOU! – kiáltotta.

\- Meghaltam? – kérdezte nyugodtan a hadnagy, miközben megpróbált kitérni Eren ölelése elől.

\- Nem, Hanjinak hála, nem! – mondta boldogan Eren és szorosan magához ölelte Levit.

Levi tétován megveregette a fiú vállát és viszonozta az ölelést.

Az ajtó túloldalán Sasha és Hanji pacsiztak. A hadnagy és az alárendeltje egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz.

* * *

Még egy hét után a hadnagy már szinte ugyanolyan egészségnek örvendett, mint a merénylet és a küldetés előtt. Még mankóval járt, de ennek ellenére mindenkit meglepő gyorsasággal haladt. Eren alig tudta követni, miközben a csapat felé tartottak a folyosón.

\- Akkor most mihez kezdünk? Nem tudjuk kideríteni ki adta a parancsot Erwinnek.

Levi megtorpant és visszanézett Erenre.

\- Nem is fogunk mindenkit kiiktatni, aki az emberiség ellen fordul. A királyság már köröz engem és szinte az egész Felderítő Egységet.

Ezzel újra elindult.

\- Levi…

A hadnagy kérdőn visszafordult. Eren elvörösödve kapkodta ide-oda a tekintetét. A szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. „Gyerünk, szereted a hadnagyot, mondd már ki" biztatta magát. Amióta rájött, hogy szerelmes a hadnagyba, csak erre a pillanatra várt. Most mégis tétovázott. Megemberelte magát és belenézett a hadnagy sötét, hideg szemeibe.

\- Én… szeretlek, Levi! Nagyon, nagyon szeretlek!

Ez bénán sikerült. Eren lesütötte a szemét és látta a szeme sarkából, hogy a hadnagy elindul felé. „Tudtam. Feldühítettem. Biztos megpofoz. Igen, már emeli is a kezét…"

Levi megragadta Eren haját és lehúzta a saját magasságába. Majd közelebb hajolt. Aztán megcsókolta.

A fiú még jobban elvörösödött és nem tudta mit kéne tennie, így csak lehunyta a szemét. Mintha megállt volna az idő. Eren úgy érezte, a szíve szinte felrobban. Végül Levi elengedte és a ránézett.

\- A többiek már várnak, nem? – kérdezte ártatlanul és intett a fejével.

Eren még egy pillanatig zavarodottan állt, aztán a hadnagy után futott és szabályosan rácsimpaszkodott.

\- Leviii!

Levi felszisszent.

\- Hé, ez fáj! – mondta, miközben megpróbálta lehámozni Eren karját a gyomráról.

Eren gyorsan elengedte és szinte lebegve lépkedett tovább a hadnagy mellett.

A folyosó végén egy körfolyosós belső kerthez értek. A kertben volt Levi és Hanji osztaga, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, Christa és néhány felderítő, akiket Eren csak látásból ismert. Levi végignézett a társaságon.

\- Szóval – kezdte kimérten – akik most itt vannak, azok beleegyeznek, hogy elhagyjuk a Falakat. Legalábbis a Máriát és a Rosát. Jó ideig nem fogunk visszatérni. Talán soha.

Egybehangzó helyeslés hangzott.

\- Mi a királyság ellenségeivé lettünk nyilvánítva. De nem az emberiségéé. – folytatta Hanji – Tehát folytatni fogjuk azt, amiért eredetileg létrehozták a Felderítő Egységet. Megfejtjük a titánok titkát és végül győzedelmeskedni fogunk! Az elsődleges feladatunk a Shiganshina és Erenék pincéjének elérése!

Eren erre érezte, hogy a hideg kulcs a bőréhez tapad az inge alatt. Kicsit félt ettől az egész „ a Falakon kívül fogunk ezentúl élni" dologtól.

Levi keze rákulcsolódott az övére. A fiú a hadnagyra nézett. Levi mosolygott. Eren orra majdnem vérezni kezdett, aztán úgy döntött, majd később inkább elájul. Levi szinte ragyogott, amikor elmosolyodott. Az egész hadnagy kisugárzása megváltozott tőle.

Számkivetettség, vagy sem, Levi oldalán meg fogja ölni az összes titánt. Eren elszántan nézett a társaira, és a jövő felé is.

 **Nos, itt a vége. Remélem tetszett!**


End file.
